Comfort
by LarutoChan
Summary: Sebastian comes back to his dorm and ends up comforting Hunter. Dom!Sebastian and Sub!Hunter.


**Anonymous** prompted: Huntbastian with Dom!Sebastian and Sub!Hunter? :3

* * *

When Sebastian stepped into the shared room after returning from a late lacrosse practice, he was greeted to the sight of Hunter down on his knees and he was able to guess the cause of it instantly. Hunter's father. The reason he knew this was because the Warblers weren't in competition anymore and exams weren't for a couple of more weeks. Sebastian looked down at his boyfriend, taking in his appearance. Gone was the blazer and uniform and it was replaced with a simple white undershirt, along with his boxers. His black collar locked around his neck. The two got it after a lengthy talk and a two-hour internet search for the perfect one, even though it wasn't allowed for a sub at the school to have one before graduation and even if they were intended to be claimed.

Sebastian didn't know how long Hunter was there. From the way the other kept shifting slightly, it made him think that his boyfriend was there for almost an hour, maybe even longer. He slipped his gear back off his shoulder before he toed off his shoes, eyes never leaving the boy on his knees. "Look at me." Sebastian ordered, moving to stand in front of Hunter, bringing his hand down to run down the other's cheek. It only took a split second before Hunter was looking up at him, the look of pure submission in his eye. Sebastian hummed softly and leaned down to connect their lips in a small kiss, pulling back after a second.

Hunter gave a weak smile from the kiss before he shifted once more and Sebastian pulled his hand back to himself. "Move to the bed. You don't have to kneel." He ordered, taking a step away so the other could comply. Hunter quickly rose to his feet, wincing slightly from the cracking of his knees and Sebastian caught sight of the redness of them. He'd have to put cream on them once they were done or Hunter would bitch at him, it did happen before when they first started doing this. Hunter climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged, looking at Sebastian for his next order.

Sebastian unbuttoned and shrugged his blazer off, picking it up off the floor and drapes it across the back of desk chair. He turned back to the bed and his boyfriend, who was still looking at him. He gave a small smile and walked over to the bed, stopping in front of Hunter. Sebastian ran his hand down Hunter's cheek once more and cupped his chin, running his thumb along the other' lips. "Was it your father?" Sebastian asked, looking for confirmation for his idea. Hunter nodded and said nothing but Sebastian knew the two would talk properly about the matter after this. It did piss Sebastian off that Hunter's father kept talking about how he refused for Sebastian to be his son's Dom, despite Hunter already agreeing to be allowed to be claimed by him when they graduate that Summer.

The two remained in that position for a few minutes, Hunter sitting there while Sebastian ran his finger along the sub's lips. Hunter was the first to move, shifting up onto his knees and placing his hands on his lap. Sebastian moved his hand to his side for a few seconds before he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, kicking them aside. Only just in his boxers and socks now, Sebastian climbed onto the bed and moved until he was behind Hunter. He wrapped his arms around the submissive's waist and leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck. He felt Hunter relax under his touch and pressed another kiss to his neck.

Sebastian kept his hold on Hunter until the other was fully relaxed and his back was resting against his front. Even if it wasn't much, he knew how much this comforted Hunter. Just being held by the Dom seemed to make this better. He moved one hand up, running it along the leather of the collar, causing Hunter to hum quietly and tilted his head up to give Sebastian more room. He tugged lightly on the pendant that hung from it and sat up straighter. "Whose name is on this?" He asked, tugging once more on the pendant.

"Your's, Sir." Hunter replied instantly, keeping his head tilted up. "Exactly." Sebastian said, releasing the pendant and moves the hand back down to the sub's waist. He tightened his hold but Hunter didn't seem to mind, making no protests about it. "It has my name on it which means that you are mine, Hunter." He said firmly, leaning in so his lips brushed the shell of Hunter's ear which caused the sub to shudder. "Once we graduate, I'll be claiming you officially as mine and no one can stop us since you agreed. Not any of our friends, or my family, or more specifically, your father." He continued, keeping the tilt hold on Hunter. "No one will stop us. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded after a minute and closed his eyes, moving his hands from his laps to grasp at his Dom's arms. Sebastian gave a small smile and gave Hunter's neck once last kiss before he let go of his waist. He shifted and laid down on the bed, smiling wider when Hunter turned to look at him. "C'mere." Sebastian ordered, motioning the sub to lay next to him. The sub responded quickly to the order and laid next to his Dom, giving a small smile at the way Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. "Gonna be mine." Sebastian muttered, leaning in to press a kiss to Hunter's lips. Hunter responded to it eagerly, kissing him back. When they pulled apart a minute later, Sebastian brought his free hand up and tugged on the pendant to emphasize his his point. "I know, Sir." Hunter nodded and leaned into Sebastian, nuzzling his face into the crook of the Dom's neck.

Sebastian moved the hand away from the pendant and ran it through the sub's hair instead, shifting slightly to get comfortable. The arm around Hunter's waist tightened into a protective hold to assure the sub that he wasn't going away and kept the hand running through his hair. He'd keep doing this until Hunter moved away from his neck but until that happened, he was content with just comforting his sub.


End file.
